


For Me

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You persuade Connor to try on a skirt and crop top





	For Me

“Please Connor?”  
“No way (Y/N). I’m not doing it!”   
“For me?”  
“No. I’m not gonna try it on. End of conversation.”   
You give him a pouty face that made him putty in your hand. You had recently worn a mini-skirt and crop top. He thought the outfit was cute, and that got you thinking… what would he look like with it on?  
“Don’t give me that look…” there was a long pause, but you knew he was close to caving. “Fine. But can’t take any pictures.” You smile and giddily clap your hands together, “Yay! You’re gonna look so pretty.”  
“What did I get myself into…”  
You gave him the outfit and waited outside for him to call you in. When he did, a wide grin was plastered onto your face. You walk inside and see him; the crop top hanging off his shoulders leaving a small part of his stomach to be seen but is soon taken over by the skirt which cut slightly higher than his boxers. “happy now?”  
“Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t think it looks cute!”  
There was a pause, “I abstain from comment.”  
“So, I was right.”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“abstaining is the unspoken ‘yes, I agree with you.’ you’re totally into it!” you smile.  
“I… I… I hate you, you know?” he says in a joking tone.  
“You love me, and you know it. Can I braid your hair please? It would look so cute with it.”  
“And that’s where I draw the line.”  
. . .  
A few weeks later, you were sitting with Connor on his bed.   
“Um, (Y/N)?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think… think maybe… do you still have that…”  
You smirk, “does this mean I get to braid your hair this time?”  
He sighs in defeat, but the look in his eyes showed he wanted it but was just giving you a hard time.   
“I’ll go get them and a hair band.”


End file.
